Currently, intelligent terminals are a main form of mobile terminals. Similar to ordinary computers, the intelligent terminals are all equipped with an operating system (OS), and can dispatch hardware and software resources in the intelligent terminals so as to implement various functions. Different developers provide different operating systems. For example, iOS developed and applied by Apple Inc. is a typical operating system of intelligent terminals.
In addition to the operating system, existing intelligent terminals are often equipped with basic application programs, so as to provide some basic functions. The basic application programs and the operating system can be called system programs of the intelligent terminals. For example, a phone call function is one of the basic application functions implemented by the basic application programs. Still using iOS as an example, a phone application is configured in a system program to implement the phone call function of an intelligent terminal. Specifically, iOS invokes the phone application by means of a universal resource locator (URL), to implement a phone call operation initiated by a user.
However, the URL manner has strict requirements for phone numbers that are input, for example, some special numbers such as a short number cannot be correctly identified in the URL manner to trigger the phone call. However, configuration of the system program can invoke the phone call only by using a URL to trigger the phone call, which obviously restricts the flexibility of the phone call on an intelligent terminal. Certainly, the problem related to the phone call function also exists in other similar basic application functions.